A number of devices benefit from the use of a cloth or other absorbent device for cleansing or polishing. Particularly, those devices that employ one or more lenses, such as glasses, goggles, high power magnification scopes, cameras, binoculars, safety glasses, sunglasses, etc., require periodic, or even frequent cleaning and maintenance in order to maintain suitable visibility therethrough. This is especially true when such devices are used in an outdoor setting during certain activities, such as skiing, hiking, snow mobiling, fishing, hunting, motorcycling, and climbing, among others. In fact, the enjoyment, feasibility, and safety of many activities is often directly dependent on the use of various lens-bearing devices. For example, most hunting activities benefit from the use of a high powered magnifying scope, and skiing almost always requires the use of glasses or goggles. Further, safety glasses are required in most laboratory and industrial arts environments.
Proper maintenance and treatment of a lens-bearing device can be critical. In fact, a number of situations may arise where the lens-bearing device may require cleaning or treatment during an activity in which it is being used. While most lenses are best cleaned with a soft cloth such as a microfilament fabric, in order to avoid scratching, more often than not, due to inconvenience and a lack of forethought, no such cloth is available for use during the activity. Therefore, the lens will either remain dirty, perhaps impairing its function and posing a potential hazard, or being cleaned with whatever fabric is closest at hand, such as a portion of a shirt, coat, etc., which may lead to scratching.
As such, a suitable device for cleaning, or treating the lenses of a lens-bearing device, that is handy, convenient, inexpensive, and easy to use during a variety of activities and in various settings, continues to be sought.